pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Faustina
Faustina is the Queen of the Vampires, being the first Vampire of the Red Moon, from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. In recent years, Faustina had become something of a recluse, due to having succumbed to the Malnomen, Naenia. Her body had been destroyed by the likes of Veronica de Sade and Loki Oriflamme as her personal Beastias, and she'd been kept in stasis ever since. Despite this, as Naenia, Faustina has been stealing the true names of Vampires and afflicting them with Malnomens as the leader of Charlatan. While in Gévaudan, Faustina's existence is stabilized by the Alteration Device of the D'Apchier Family, though she is quick to correct this by triggering an onset of Chloé d'Apchier's Malnomen and destroying the Alteration Device. Description Appearance Queen Faustina is a tall, elegant woman with long streaming hair. Her eyes are heavily lashed with large pupils. She is shown to be shining with radiance and light. Personality Due to her status as queen of the Vampires, Faustina holds a great amount of power. She exerts her influence over others without hesitation, not caring about the consequences. History When Paracelsus attempted to alter the World Formula in pursuit of cleansing the world of sickness and turmoil, he unknowingly caused Faustina to be born as the first Vampire of the Crimson Moon, giving her the right to rule over her kind in the chaos that immediately followed. Eventually, Vanitas of the Blue Moon, an outcast among Vampires, came to create the Book of Vanitas, a grimoire capable of harnessing the World Formula and altering a Vampire's true name, creating Malnomen. Faustina eventually succumbs to her own Malnomen, becoming Naenia. In a desperate attempt to rid herself of her Malnomen, Faustina asks her personal Beastias, Veronica de Sade and Loki Oriflamme, to destroy her body, placing her in a deep stasis afterwards. Despite being kept in stasis, as Naenia, Faustina's existence is continued in ethereal form, and thus Naenia begins stealing the true names of Vampires and altering them into Malnomen. In 1672, there was increasing severity in the war between Vampires and humanity. The Vampires, led by August Ruthven, attempted to broker a peace agreement between Vampires and humanity. Unbeknownst to Ruthven, his students, Éric and Louise, conspired with the humans in order to attempt to kill the Vampires who had approved peace. In the aftermath, Éric and Louise were executed and their daughter, Jeanne, was made into a Bourreau of the senate. Although Marquis Machina told Chloé of what had happened and offered to bring her to live among Vampires, Chloé refused to abandon the D'Apchiers. With doubt creeping in, Naenia approached Chloé, suggesting that the D'Apchiers would eventually abandon her. This was only made worse following August's attempt to force Chloé to hand over the D'Apchiers' research concerning the Alteration Device. in 1702, the war came to an end when August was adopted into the family of Grand Duke Oriflamme, using this position to create an armistice, though as a condition, all Vampires were to relocate to a mirrored world created by Babel, called Altus. Chloé, refusing to go with Machina, remained in isolation for decades, at which point she questioned why she felt obligated to complete the Alteration Device. Still lingering in Chloé's dreams, Naenia suggested that it was because Chloé was lonely, and that if it hadn't been for Jeanne she would not have realized just how lonely she really was. Calling Gévaudan a cage, Naenia suggested that Chloé should become a beast in order to break free, haunting Chloé until she lashed out, then presenting her with an image of Jeanne, dead by Chloé's hand. Waking, Chloé overheard villagers discussing a young girl, also named Jeanne, who'd been killed in a gruesome manner, but Chloé reminds herself that what Naenia had shown her was a dream - but Naenia continues to torture Chloé, intent on discerning what Chloé wished for, more than anything. Chloé's repeated attempts to stop Naenia, led to her meeting Jean-Jacques Chastel. When a priest discovered a Vampire living in his village in Gévaudan, he killed her in cold blood and the religious sects or the region began Vampire hunts that violated the armistice. When reports came of a supposed Beast of Gévaudan, these sects used it as a proxy in order to litigate their actions. By 1765, Louis XV sent Antoine and his Dragoons to investigate the situation concerning the Beast of Gévaudan. Chloé was unfortunate enough to witness one of these hunts and unintentionally revealed herself as a Vampire, leading to the murder of her entire family for harboring a Vampire. Afterwards, as the death toll rose, Jean-Jacques realized that the villagers in Clermont-Ferrand suspected Chloé D'Apchier of being the Beast of Gévaudan, and offered his true name to Naenia, in return for the power to protect Chloé, becoming the monster that people had made Chloé out to be. Chloé then saw the Beast of Gévaudan for herself and was told by Naenia that it was Jean-Jacques and that he'd done this in order to protect her. Seeing the danger, Chloé went to Jean-Jacques' side, killing his father when he'd attempted to claim the bounty on the Beast of Gévaudan. Jean-Jacques warns Chloé that the Hellfire Witch was hunting her, asking that she take the opportunity and flee. When her friend collapsed, Chloé was confronted by Jeanne, but rather than correcting Jeanne on her assumption that Chloé was the Beast of Gévaudan, Chloé accepted her fate. However, Jeanne proved that she could not kill her former friend, and thus Chloé lept from a cliff in order to escape, finally relenting to Naenia in order to take her revenge, and allowing her to alter her true name of Mille, Theatre of Ice and Snow, becoming the Malnomen Canorus, She Who Plays Snow Crystals. This enables Chloé to transform the Silver Forest into an area of compressed time, reliving the same day every day for the next century. After Chloé went over the cliff, Jeanne lashed out with the power of her Crimson Gauntlet, Carpe Diem, killing all those who'd come to her aid in the immediate aftermath, In the time that followed, while the senate decided Jeanne's fate, Naenia haunted her dreams - though Jeanne was placed into a deep stasis after being handed over to Ruthven. In Averoigne, Naenia loomed over Louis de Sade for many years, as he'd been born a Curse-Bearer and had been sent to live with his grandfather, The Teacher - however Louis had been proficient when it came to ignoring her requests for his true name. Eventually, The Teacher purchased the last of the Archiviste Clan, Noé Archiviste, from a human trafficking auction, and he became close friends with both Louis and his younger sister, Dominique de Sade, who would often visit her grandfather and Louis, but unlike her brother she was permitted to return home. Many years later, Naenia's influence reached another of Louis' friends, Mina, and she was arranged to be beheaded by a Bourreau. Upon discovering this fact however, Noé and Dominique, alongside their other friends, Fred, Fanny, and Gilles, ran away to their clubhouse with Mina in an attempt to shelter her from the Bourreau. Knowing of the danger his friends were in because of Mina, Louis unintentionally relented to Naenia, who proceeded to steal his true name and afflict him with an unknown Malnomen. Louis arrived at the clubhouse just moments after Mina had killed Fred, managing to behead Mina, but quickly losing control and killing Fanny and Gilles as well. Louis managed to get a grip on reality briefly when Noé begged him to go back to who he'd been before, managing to ask that Noé be the one to kill him rather than a Bourreau. Unfortunately, Noé admitted that he couldn't do such a thing, but just as Louis yielded to Naenia once again and nearly killed Noé, The Teacher joined them and beheaded Louis, much to Noé and Dominique's horror. One day, while returning home with a basket of apples, Amelia Ruth found that she'd lost her way, being alone and surrounded in a thick and ominous fog. Just then, numerous horrifying figures began to emerge from the fog; as Amelia encounters Naenia and the parade of Charlatan. Screaming, a terrified Amelia attempted to run; knowing that Charlatan was something very wrong and that if he were to catch her she'd have been done for. When Amelia finally felt as though she'd made a safe distance between herself and Naenia, she attempted to catch her breath. However Naenia curled her body around the lamppost from above, ecstatic to have found Amelia. Naenia then took Amelia's true name of Florifel, She Who Guides Spring, and altered it into Eglantine, the Prison of Briars. Amelia would the return home with no memory of what had happened. Additionally, around the same time, Naenia had managed to attack Thomas Berneux, altering his true name of Bucolicus, He Who Composes Idylls, into Loup Garou, He Who Hunts Crimson. Overtime, Berneux succumbed to his Malnomen and murders nine women, bringing Vampires back into the attention of humanity after a century of silence. Plot Parisian Excursion Arc Coming Soon! Bal Masque Arc Coming Soon! Return of the Beast Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * True Name Alteration - As Naenia, Faustina is capable of altering the true names of other Vampires, thus afflicting them with some form of Malnomen. * World Formula Alteration - As a Vampire, Faustina is capable of altering the World Formula, though the exact extent of the abilities this presents are otherwise unknown. * Enhanced Speed, Strength, and Stamina Relationships Noé Archiviste Coming Soon! Luca Oriflamme Coming Soon! Chloé d'Apchier Coming Soon! Quotes Gallery Appearances *Mémoire 4: Love *Mémoire 5: Archiviste* *Mémoire 6: Altus* *Mémoire 8: Louis *Mémoire 9: Reminiscence* *Mémoire 10: Salvatio *Mémoire 12: Pause* *Mémoire 13: Glissand *Entracte: Chambre D'Enfants* *Mémoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige* *Mémoire 29: Château de Sorèiré *Mémoire 30: Strascinando *Mémoire 33: Cauchemar* *Mémoire 34: Jean Jacques* *Mémoire 34.5: Jean-Jacques (Part 2)* *Mémoire 36: Chasse aux Vampires* *Mémoire 37: Vengeance *Mémoire 38: Naenia (Part 1) *Mémoire 38.5: Naenia (Part 2) *Mémoire 39: Poupée Fissurée* *Mémoire 43: Encens Restant*}} Trivia Coming Soon! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires Category:Female